Dealing with Malfoy
by Kemboewwrites
Summary: Dromione fic. A year and a half after the war, marriage law fic. Ron died not Fred. I am currently not sure where it is going but I hope it's good. Rated m/ma for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Draco  
That wench was at it again. I hate her, I hate her so much. I am the goddamn slytherin sex god. I am a snake and I will not take this from the gryfindor lioness, The brains of the golden trio. I will not. She will not control me. Just because we are to be married does not mean she can do this to my good family name. Well, semi- good. It's my job to bring our name up and she is ruining it. S.P.E.W. God, how could she even say that. The Malfoy manor has always had house elves, but now when we get married in a month and a half she will get rid of ALL the house elves. No. I will not stand for this. The house elves are mine. I am the master of this house and she shall not get away with this.

-  
Hermione  
God. He is such an arse. I say one little thing about S.P.E.W and he flips shit. I just said that when I have to live at the manor at I want the house elves to be treated nicely. I kind of want to have some house elves but I want them to be treated like people. Apparently he doesn't think so. He just started getting really mad at me, telling me he was "the man of the house" and "it's all his rights" . Loonie.

-  
Draco  
I paced through the manors garden after I had calmed down enough to think. Hermione Granger. She had filled out nicely. Nice tits, slim waist, but she wasn't skinny. No "thigh gap" none of that. I hate that. She had tamed her hair into bouncy curls. I have to say she is pretty hot. And smart too. I like smart girls, not dim wits like Pansy. Ug Parkison. When father found out that I was to marrying a mudblood he almost died. But with the new marriage law I have to. He will not be pleased when he hears what she has planned.  
"Draco, darling are you alright?" My mother said from behind me. I was so distracted that I didn't hear her walk up.  
"Everything is fine, mother. It's just this new marriage thing. I hate it. And I hate her." I say, turning around.  
"Draco you shouldn't say such thins about her. You know the old her not what she has become. She shall be your wife after all and maybe you should try to be civil to each other."  
"Mother you would not be say that if you knew what she had said to me, she wants to get rid of all the house elves."  
"Are you sure that's what she said?"  
"...maybe."  
"Did you get mad and leave for no reason?"  
"...maybe."  
"Go talk to her. Now"  
"Bu-"  
"No. Now."  
"Fine. But I'm bring her back here, and you can talk to her."  
"Ok. I'll be in the library, be nice, do you know where her flat is?"  
"No, I'll just floo." Together in silence we walked back into the Manor, I hurried up to my room. Changing quickly I flooed to Herm- Grangers flat.

Hermione  
As soon as I got home I cranked up the music and started cleaning the kitchen. Angrily. He is such a stupid arse. Ug. Then Lavender fucking Brown had to owl, and "share the excitement" the stupid slut. Now I'm even more pissed then I was after I left the coffee shop after Dra- Malfoy.  
"Cleaning the muggle way I see." The voice was obviously Malfoy. With a sigh of regret, I turned around to face the ridiculously handsome man leaning on my doorframe into the kitchen. I hadn't realized I was crying; I wiped my tears away, sniffed, and stood tall.  
"What are you doing here?" Luckily my voice came out stronger than it was.  
"I came to see you. I got unreasonably mad at you. It wasn't what you said. It was the marriage. You are being forced into something we don't want at I was angry. I am sorry." I blinked at him. What? Did he just apologize? What?  
"What?"  
"I want to hear what you have to say about the house elves."  
I moved over to the kitchen island and started wiping the counter.  
"Well, I've kinda always wanted a house elf. But I think they should be treated fairly. They get time off, maybe part of Christmas Day off, thing like that."  
"It may be hard to get used to for my mom but we could do it."  
"Wait, your mom is going to live with us? I don't have a problem with it but I'm just wondering"  
"I think so." Draco sat down on the other side of the island and watched me work. "She will probably stay for the first year or so. For sure after the kids she will leave." I stopped. I hadn't thought about kids.  
"Kids?"  
"Yeah Granger we are going to have to have kids."  
"But that means we have to... But I don't want to... Do we have to...?"  
"What, Granger afraid of a little sex?"  
"No I just hadn't thought about it. We have to do that on our wedding night don't we?"  
"Yup." Shit. "Don't worry Granger I'll be gentle."  
"I won't break Malfoy"  
"Oh? So you like it rough?"  
"Ew no, all I'm saying is I have done this before you know."  
"Ah yes. I had forgotten you were dating my godfather when we got engaged. I highly doubt he was gentle was he? Yeah I bet the bat of the dungeon likes it rough."  
"Malfoy stop."  
"Fine. I have to go Tomorrow you are coming over to the manor for dinner. I'll pick you up at 6. Wear something expensive." With that he flooed out of my flat. How dare he Mention Severus. They told me I could not marry him because he was a member of the order after all. But he would be here soon so I went a go dressed and ready for a good shagging.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Draco

"So how did Astoria take it when you told her you where get married?" Mother had always loved Greengrass. But I had not told her yet. Yes I have had sex with her in the time me and Granger were engaged. She would find out sooner than later. I was hoping for the latter. Mother caught my hesitation. "What is it Draco?"

"Um nothing. Astoria was upset, but still took it rather well. Last I talked to her, she was getting married also." Not a complete lie. She was getting married. To the weasel named George. I just hadn't told her about me yet.

"That's good. Who is she marrying?"

"George Weasly." I said, only half paying attention. The other said of me wanted to pound Greengrass.

"Oh, the young fellow with the joke shop right?"

"Yeah that's the one. Look mom I have to go. I'll talk to you later." After walking out of the library I apparated to Astorias. She had a agreed to sex, at least until she was married. In three months. I popped into her living room. Tasteful light green walls with grey accents. A love seat and a chair, a darker grey than the selves on the walls. I walked down the hall, though I could hear the shower running.

"Astoria!"

"Draco! In the bath room, come join me!"

"Ok." I say as I open the door.

SEX WARNING

As soon as I'm in the room, I rid my self of my clothes. Through the sliding glass door of the shower I can see Astorias thin frame as she rubs her chests. With a deep breath in I open the door. Greengrass is quite a small girl, with some curves. Small breasts and long straight black hair.

As I stepped into the shower, she turned around, showing me her ripe pink nipples between her index finger and thumb. She threw her head back and moaned. In one step I was pressed against her body. I Bowed my head down and grabbed her left nipple in my teeth. Astoria wrapped her leg around my hip and screamed. Not wasting anytime, or being gentle, I thrust into her at full force. Not leaving her anytime to get use to my size, I push her against the far wall and full force her. Grunts and groans fill the air as I pound her into the wall. Over and over again. Her screams sound though the steamy air as she came, long and hard. But i didn't stop, no no no no. I wasn't done. Not yet. This happened two more times before I finally got my finish. By then the water was cold and Greengrass was limp between me and the wall.

I turned off the water, picking her up I wrapped her in a towel and carried her into her bedroom. Laying her on the bed I ran to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. A rap on the window startled me and I turned to find an owl waiting for me, well for Astoria. After let the owl fly off I read the letter. It was from George. Shit. What was he doing owling her 12 at night. Oh well. After I got back into the bedroom Astoria was already asleep. Or so I thought.

"Draco. When were you going to tell me you're getting married?"

I froze. I bet George told her

"I wasn't sure."

"Bullshit. You weren't."

"No I wasn't"

"Good bye Draco. It's done, we are both engaged no matter much we hate it. It's over" and with that she fell asleep.

Hermione

"Severus, it's so good to see you, come in my love." I stepped a side to let my tall, dark haired prince. He grinned and kissed him, pushing me up against the closed door. It seems he was in a hurry tonight.

SEX WARNING

His hand was already cupping my bra-less breast. Moaning into the kiss i pressed my self into his hand. As the face battle intensified, his other hand slipped under the waist band of my pyjama shorts, and his long fingers already inside me. I reached climax embarrassingly quickly. After doing so he pushed me down the hall and into my bedroom. Vanishing our clothes, he pushed me into the bed. Something Draco said earlier was starting to bother me. Snape did like it rough. And so did I. And rough it was.

Rough and kinky

"Please master I need you" I begged. I knew he liked that the most.

"Oh I know you do. But are you going to do to deserve it pet?" Severus pulled me off the bed and on to me knees in front of him. I smirked, and opened my mouth for him. Shoving his thick cock into my mouth he grabbed my hair and I moaned around him. He gasped, I sucked. The more he reacted the more I gave. Then he came. Hard. After taking it all, he pushed me up on to the bed and ravished me.

Then we lay there in peace.

"So, you and Draco? How's that going?" Snape said cooly

"As good as it will ever be. We made some house elf head way."

"That's good. I should get going. After all though papers are not going to grade themselves" finally after the war, Professor Severus Snape got his dream job. The DADA teacher. We said our goodbyes and I fell asleep not long after he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So why there where no author notes on the other two chapters is because I'm new and I hadn't figured it out yet. But I'm here know. So my cousin wants Draco and Hermione to hate each other forever. What do you think. Please review. **

Chapter 3!

Hermione

Waking up I am still sore, but happy. The night before was brutal but enjoyable. Then I remembered Draco. Ug. The arse.

Bang!

Shit. There is someone in my kitchen. Shit. What the fuck? Getting out of bed I grab my wand and head for the kitchen. For the hall way I can hear swearing and cursing. The voice sounded familiar, but not enough to know who it was. Wand in hand I walked into the kitchen to see Draco, stand in front of the stove. With no shirt

"What the fuck are doing in my kitchen! Naked!" We'll not naked. He had pants on. But they were hanging low on the waist. When he turned around he showed off his beautiful abs.

"I was making you breakfast! I was trying to me quiet. Before you ask her floo was open. Forgot it last night." Oh.

"Oh." He could have walked in last night. Shit. "Well what you making? Smells good."

"French toast."

"Damn. Sounds good. I didn't know you could cook."

"Well I'm trying to anyways."

Draco

"Neere, what are you doing? French toast, really?"

"Master Draco asked Neere to make breakfast for Miss Hermione. This is the thing I do best Master Draco, I make the best French toast."

"What ever you say Neere." This went on a few more minutes until Neere tried to lift a pan. Then he dropped it. It clattered loudly to the floor. Fuck. Shit shit fuck fuck.

"Neere! What are you doing!?"

At the end of the hall, I heard a creek of the floor. Hermione was awake.

"Master Draco what shall I do."

"I don't know Neere." I start to take off my shirt. Not sure why. But it was gone now.

"What the fuck are doing in my kitchen! Naked!" I froze. Fuck. I vanished Neere, since he was hidden behind my body. I turned around, making sure to flex. Just in case. The gasp I got from her was priceless.

"I was making you breakfast! I was trying to be quiet! And before you ask your floo was open. Forgot it last night."

"Oh. Well what are you making? Smells good"

Shit.

"French toast"

"Damn. I didn't know you could cook."

"Well I'm trying to anyways" I laughed. Trying to lighten the mood.

"Um Draco?"

"Yeah." I said, looking up from the counter.

"You burnt the toast."

"What?" I did to. "Shit. God I'm sorry."

"It's the thought Malfoy. Thank you." Then she hugged me. I stiffened, not knowing what to do. We had never hugged before. Then she lightly kissed my chest. My breath hitched. She looked up at me with these sorry eyes. I didn't know what to do. So I did what I do with every girl. I kissed her. Passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: well, this chapter took a little longer than I thought to write, but hopefully it satisfies you and your sassafras. There isn't a whole lot of smut, if any (depending on personal definition) but I hope it's good. Please review! **

Chapter 4!

Hermione

What. The. Fuck. He kissed me. He fucking kissed me. Malfoy. I am kissing Malfoy. And I like it. A lot. He's not the Slytherin sex god for nothing. Wow. As his tongue danced around mine, I was awestruck. My hands moved to his platinum blond hair. His strong hands slid down my back and gripped my ass. I moaned into his mouth and he picked me up and sat me on the island. His breath was heavy, he shifted so his member was pressed against my thigh. My hands trailed down his chest, feeling his defined abs. I hooked around the waist line of his pants. Shit. What about Severus? What was I doing with Draco? And why? No. I pulled back. Away from him. He started kissing my neck

"Malfoy this is wrong." He didn't stop "Malfoy stop." He lifted his head up.

"Why? Why do I have to stop. You are soon going to be my wife. To soon. I need to feel you Hermione. If I'm going to be with you, then I want to be with you. We have to fuck sooner than later so why not now. Neither of us are virgins anyone." As he spoke his hand ran up my leg and under my shorts. I quietly gasped as his long fingers skimmed the line of my knickers. Shifting his weight, his fingers got dangerously close to my now wet centre. He chuckled when the tip of his middle figure found it's way under my knickers and I gasped.

"Malfoy please, stop" he did. He pulled away. Draco reached around me and grabbed his shirt. Without another word he walked into the living room and flooed home.

Draco

How could I have been so weak? Why did I kiss her why? Why? But she tasted so good. So fucking good. After getting in her knickers, I almost died. She felt so good. But what they fuck was that bullshit about wanting her? Where the fuck did that come from? Yeah I thought she was bloody hot, but she didn't need to know that. Did she want me too? Probably not. Wow it's been three hours sense I got back and I was still brooding about it. Maybe I should talk to Severus. He had been her lover for a three years before The Law came in. Maybe he still was. If I'm still fucking Astoria why can't she fuck Severus. I apparated to his house and walked through the wards. He had a lot of fucking wards. He knew I was here. Still, I knocked and walked in through the back door. Severus was washing dishes in the kitchen.

"Draco, what brings you here?"

"Um, well, I need some advice about Hermione. Since you and her..."

"Yes I understand" he look lost in a sad thought. Most likely a sad thought about Hermione and their many years together. "Well what do you want to know," he asked move away from the sink. He grabbed the coffee pot and two mugs and sat at the table in front of me " I know everything about her. Sex, insecurities, day to day life, everything" I sighed. I didn't think he would be this helpful. After all, we all know the story. Hermione used the time turner just after old Voldy died to get Snape help. She saved his life, because she had a crush on him for all those years. Like he did to Lily.

"Well I'm not sure." I took a deep breathe in. Not sure how much to tell him.

"Tell me everything." Damn. Fucking mind reading Snape. That thought earned me a glare.

"Well, today I broke into her house to make her breakfast. We ended up snogging. I just don't know what to do. We are getting married in a little over a month and I know nothing about her. I am to spend the rest of my life with her. But I don't know if I can ever love her. Love her like a man should love his wife. I just know." I was rambling, but I didn't care. It was all true.

"Well Hermione is... Try taking her out for dinner. That really nice place in Wizard Yorkshire, I managed to take her there once. She loves it. That place will be nothing for you. Take her there tomorrow night." I hadn't thought of that.

"What if I bought her a dress to go there in? Would that be alright?"

"Yes, that would be perfect."

"Well, I best be going shopping."

He handed me a paper and some numbers appeared on it.

"Her measurements" I nodded and started to get up to leave. Just before I left he asked "also Draco , how is your mother?" I turned slightly

"She's fine. Father passing was hard on her, but the last few month have given her time." He nodded and I left, apparating to Diagon Alley.

Hermione

"Her minor are you alright? You told me to get here right away" Ginny said hurrying into the kitchen of my small flat. "Why are sitting in the counter?" She said blondly. I hadn't move except to message Ginny since Malfoy left.

"Malfoy snogged me"

"Did you snog him back"

"Yes"

"Did you like it"

"Fuck yes. He was a damn good. Ginny I am going to marry him. And he is a damn good snogger."

"Does this mean your going to fuck him?"

"I am going to fuck him sooner than later, I have to."

"That not what I meant, and you know it." Finally I turned to looked at

"Yes I think I might."

Draco

I didn't think it would be this hard to find a dress for Hermione. Trying to find some thing slytherin but something she would wear.

"Is there something I could help you with, Sir?"

"I'm trying to find something for my wife, we are going for dinner tonight and I would like to find something nice for her." She nodded

"Is there a price range?"

I laughed "no"

"Is there anything specific you are looking for?"

"Something with slytherin and gryffindor colors."

"Ok. What about this?" She walked passed me and walked over to a rack that had all sliver dressed. She pushed a dress out that was floor length. The silver dress had bits of gold running all down it. It was flowing down passed the ankles. It had stips of gold fabric running down it. After it got passed the waist it started turning, like it was frozen bit spin. It was elegantly beaded all down the front and back.

"It's perfect" after buying the pricy dress, I decided to head to a lingerie shop and get her something else. Once looking quickly in the shop I thought I would go for a all slytherin set. It was green and silver and had snakes lacing up the torso. She would hate it. It was perfect.

Hermione

"What the fuck is this?" I just got back from shopping and what the fuck. A gold and silver dress with a green and silver bra set with a corset. A small now was written in green ink said "I'll pick you up at I 7, wear this." Wow. Malfoy was taking me on a date. Malfoy that stupid little fuck. Trying to be civil. Before me. That arse. Ug. And the bra set that is so clearly Slytherin. I decided to put it on, just to try it. And damn it looked good. Malfoy knew what he was doing. Of course he did. I put the dress on as well and it looked amazing. The gold complemented my skin and the sliver made everything pop. A. Few years ago Severus got me "My big girl Slytherin shoes", and they looked perfect with the dress. After hair and makeup (done the muggle way) it was just about time for Draco to pick me up. Sitting on the couch, I started to doubt myself. Why was he doing him? Why now? Was it the snogging? Is that what he's after tonight? The bra set? Was that the reason for it all? Sex? I hope not. I'm not ready for him. Not like that. Yes I had lots of sex before. But this is Malfoy. Not Severus. Severus was- no is the man I love. Malfoy is not. Will never be. Just then Malfoy flooed into my flat, arm out stretched for me to hold.

"Where are we going?"

"Take my arm and find out." Sighing I got up off the couch and linked my arm around his. Once I. The fireplace Malfoy grabbed the powder and shouted

"Malfoy Manor, The Library." What was he thinking?!

* * *

**well I hope that was good enough. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hello readers, I'm sorry I this update is late, but I didn't have much inspiration. Also I'm not sure if I told you this but I am writing this on my phone so if there any mistakes please tell me. **

**Also I own nothing. Nothing. **

Chapter 5!

Draco

"Master Draco, your mother would like to see you in the library." My mothers little house elf said. I was in the middle of getting ready for mine and Hermiones first date.

"Thank you, I will be there in a minute." After putting on a shirt, I pulled my tie out of my dresser. Looking at the gold and red tie I knew I would grow to regret this. When I eventually got to the library, my mother was buried in a book about the Lestrange family. Odd.

"Mother you wanted to see me"

"Oh Draco yes," she looked surprised to see me "how are things with Hermione?"

"Good I am taking her out for dinner a few minutes."

"Oh, well why not bring her back here before you go? That would be wonderful. Just floo through the library." Aw shit. There was no way I was going to avoid this.

"Mum, I don't think Hermione is ready to be here yet."

"In a little over a month you two with be married. She will have to do it sooner or later."

"Mum I'm thinking about how Aunt Bella treated her here. I don't think she would want to be here." She turned her attention back to the book

"She will have to get over it sooner or later."

"Fine." Was all I said as I walked over to the floo and flooed over to her flat. She asked some dumb questions that I didn't answer and we flooed back to The Manor.

"Malfoy what are you doing? I can't be here. Do you even know what happened here? I can't be here yet, no" she had immediately turned her back on my mother, not see her sitting there, shocked as hell. I looked around her and said

"See mother I told you." With that Hermione whipped around to my mother. Mum stood up and slow walked over to us.

"Miss. Granger I assure you that what happened here was a one time thing. After all you will be living here for the rest of you life. Might as well get used to it." Hermione looked horrified. Shit. Thanks mum. Fuck.

"Hermione I'm sorry I took you here. My mother wanted to meet you and there was know why to get around it. I'm sorry. We will leave now." Not giving her a chance to speak I pulled her into my arms and apparated out of the house. And only a block away from the little place we would be eating at.

"Malfoy what the hell was that?" Her minor asked, pissed the hell off.

"She wanted to see you, to meet you. We are getting married in a little over a month. You need to realize this, and get over it. We have to be civil to each other. Especially after we have kids." As I spoke we walked into the restaurant. Once seated we reassumed our conversation.

"Look Malfoy I know we have to be civil, but you much understand. You are the only one that knows this, but the night before I got my letter to marry you, Severus had proposed to me. I was already getting married to the man of my dreams. Then you, my childhood enemy, come in and expect me to like you? I know what your trying to do, but your not doing it very well considering you are still screwing Astoria."

I choked on the water I sipping. Shit. How? How did she know? Was she mad? Probably. Fuck.

"How did you know about that?"

"I didn't. I was guessing." Why me?

"Oh. It was once. Once, after we got engaged. And don't tell me you haven't been playing around with Severus."

"Oh yes, we and Severus are still fucking. But I'm not pretending I was to marry you. You are trying your hardest to get us together. You even wore a Grythindor tie. But then you go behind my back and screw you girlfriend. Who is also engaged. I'm not trying. I am still with Severus. Always will be. And you have get pasted that." Wow. That hurt. I don't know why, but at least she noticed the tie. We ate in silence and left the same way. I took her back and left. Almost no words were said. Tonight I have two problem. One, Hermione is pissed. Two, I needed release. A lot. So got some. Pansy, Pansy was always available for fucking. The slut. She was good. But a slut. Damn. It's a hard choice, to fuck a girl or not. What's the worst that can happen. Hermione said she was still screwing Severus. Probably was as I speak. So why should I stop. And with that I marched over to the floo and went to Pansy's.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Pansy said "excitedly". She was in a bra and underwear, as usual.

"I'm here for you, as you know." She smiled, taking my hand she lead me to her bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, we both started stripping. Since she was barely dressed anyways, Pansy used magic to vanish mine. Pulling me on to the bed she got started right away. I wasted no time. There is no need to be gentle with Pansy. She likes it rough. She gets it rough. The sex was emotionless. Worthless. But it will hold me over until I can get into Granger. Falling on the bed beside her, I regretted it. All of it. Already. Fuck.

"I should go."

"Yeah I guess so." She seemed sad, like always. After getting back to the Manor I slept. A lot. Then I made a pack to myself, that until the day I get married I will sleep with every women I could. I poured myself a glass of fire whiskey, then another, then another. Fuck. This odd noise rang through my head. God I hate everything. This is why Granger hates me. "Why does she love Severus and not me? I'm younger, hotter, richer. He's an asshole and he's old. Plus he loves Potter useless mother. I love her, why can't she except that I'm perfect for her." Another odd noise that sounded like a breath, followed by the same noise as before. Then the blackness hit me.

**see? No inspiration. Please review. **


End file.
